


There are orders and there are souls

by dearFredrick



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, fluff and maybe angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearFredrick/pseuds/dearFredrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assistant Deputy Director Maria Hill isn't exactly the most likable agent in SHIELD, especially if most of the junior agents think you’re a cold-blooded bitch who can sacrifice almost anyone for the right price.<br/>Well, contrary to common beliefs, she too, has a soul. A gentle and caring soul hidden under all those reasons and orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story is going, there will be fluff and there could be angst, so, be prepared.

“You are sleeping with the Assistant Deputy Director. “Clint blurted out on the plane back to the Helicarrier after a mission. Natasha threw him a look he cannot quite understand, and then admitted with a plain voice, “yes.”  
“Why?” It feels as if he’s about to question the Black Widow’s taste for partner, but bit back the sentence at the last second. Assistant Deputy Director Maria Hill isn't exactly the most adorable agent in the SHIELD. No doubts that she’s a damn good soldier, perfect for a leader like Fury. She’s practical, efficient, tough, and on point. Fury is the crazy man who comes up with ideas like gathering all the superheroes and put them into a team of Avengers, and Hill is the one working in the background who actually pushes everything through and deal with all the bureaucratic bullshits from various government agencies. In all objective perspective, Maria Hill is hell of a commander.  
But being good at your job doesn't necessarily make you likable, especially if most of the junior agents think you’re a cold-blooded bitch who can sacrifice a whole team of agents just to get some classified intel no one has the clearance to know about.  
Natasha must have sensed his doubts, of course she does she reads people like a book. She didn't bother to turn around, “Well, contrary to common beliefs, Maria is a really nice person.”  
“So…Maria, ha?” Clint grins at her words, the tone tells him there’s more than just sex, “someone’s in lurrrvvvve”  
“Shut up, Barton.” Natasha punched him on his shoulder, “love is for children.” And she is not a kid. What she had with Maria was just mutually beneficial companionship, nothing more. After all, with a job like theirs, you can’t just find some random normal guy and talk about alien invasion and superheroes. She shook off the eerily cheerful feeling when they finally land on the Helicarrier. Maria’s already expecting them at the dock. “Welcome back, agents.” Natasha noticed the small quirk on the corner of Maria’s mouths, crystal blue eyes is running up and down her body with concerns and care. Somehow Natasha has to consciously suppress the sudden eagerness to just hop onto the taller woman’s lap and wrap her arms around her neck. She looks so…safe, and reliable, like she will always be waiting for them to come back from a mission. But that moment was short lived, as Maria is called back to control center. “Go get checked out at Medics,” she looked at the two agents, “then report back to me in my office at 1700, we will be back at base around 2000.” Her stare lingered a moment longer on the red-hair agent, then left without saying another word.  
Natasha’s gaze follows her through the door, and found herself eye-to-eye with a very amused Clint Barton. “What?” she throws him a nasty look, and start walking towards the Medical wing. “Smitten,” Clint shook his head before follows, “totally smitten.”  
“Shut up!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really new to this, English is not my preferable language for story writing, so if there's a grammar mistake or weird expression, just bear with me. Also, I'd be really happy if I can get some feed back from you guys, let me know what you think about this piece~

  Assistant Deputy Director slips into the examine room just before they get all the results back. “How’s everything?” she greets the two agents with a nod and goes straight to the doctor. “Well…”the nice doctor pulled off his mask, revealing an unexpectedly young face, “they both have a few bruises, nothing of great concern, and Agent Romanoff…” “I’m fine! “Natasha cut him off mid-sentence. The poor man is visibly shaken by the annoyance in her voice and looks helplessly at his boss. “Agent Romanoff,” Maria throws the reluctant agent a warning glare, and turned her attention back to the young man, “please continue.” The guy swallows hard; his gaze momentarily shifts between the deadly assassin and his authoritative boss, and decides to go with the one higher on the command chain. “Well…Agent Romanoff has a pretty bad fracture on her right ankle.” “It’s just a scratch!” Natasha hates medical attention of any kind. As one of the most hunted fugitives by so many countries and criminal organizations, you can’t really blame her for not trusting strangers to poke around and perform procedures on her body. In fact, she can’t understand why she is here in the first place. Blame Maria Hill and her stupid warm gaze! The deadly assassin was so absorbed in those ocean blue eyes that she wasn't thinking before following the orders. Un-Freaking-believable! She glares at the woman who caused all these trouble. Maybe she’ll have to kill the Deputy Director of SHIELD, the women is messing with her mind. “Will she need a cast?” Maria shrugs off the murderous stare and continues. She seems so unfazed by the threatening look it makes Natasha feel both disturbingly ignored and heartwarmingly trusted. The woman is not even a tiny bit of worried that she might snap and inflict serious pain upon her, which is rare since the Black Widow usually scares the shit out of most people. "Too bad for you,” Natasha mumbles under her breath, “when the day comes as I kill you in your sleep, you’ll know why people should never trust the Black Widow.”

  
  “Well, a supporter is recommended, better secure the fracture line from further developing into a complete break.” The doctor shudders at the dark warning tossed in his way. “ OK, I’m all good, I’m out.” Natasha throws her hands in the air and walks out of the examine room. “Agent Romanoff!” Maria watches as the assassin walks out of the room like a wisp of wind. She sighs and nods apologetically at the frightened young doctor before going after her agent.


	3. Chapter 3

  At 10:30 that night, they are finally off the air and back on solid ground. Natasha has already changed into her casual wear, and is doing some small talk with Clint at the front door while waiting for her mutually-beneficial companion to finish handing over all her work to the next shift.

  “So…any plans for the next few days?” Clint asks leaning against a lamp post.

  “Not really.” Natasha shrugs. All she wants is what she can’t get on the Helicarrier: quiet, solitary, and relaxed. Sometimes she’d rather just stay in bed for the entire holiday, eating popcorn and watching Sponge Bob and cheesy rom-coms. In fact, she’s grown to enjoy the tranquility in everyday lives within recent years, no thanks to the woman, aka Maria Hill, who is willing to do all these boring stuff with her.

  “Gonna er…work some extra hour with the Deputy Director?” At this question, Natasha can’t help but roll her eyes and give her partner an annoyed look. Ever since the situation is out in the open, the grinning agent hasn't stop coming up with innuendos whenever he can. Usually Natasha would just tease him with some ambiguous remarks and get him all hyped up like a teenage virgin. But with Maria, she just doesn't feel like talking about her like the other people she hooked up with during a mission or just for fun. Maria is her own little secret garden of warm and home, and she DID NOT just admit that! Plus, she’s not exactly in the mood. Acute pain from the initial break had subsided, and her ankle is throbbing like hell, probably because it had swollen twice as big as its original size and is pressed against her leather boot. The sore and dull pain is slowly diving her insane and makes her really wants to cut off her right foot, or regret not getting a supporter.

  Natasha hadn't got the time to tell Clint to fuck off before she hears steady footsteps heading towards them. Emerald eyes lit up when she sees Maria in a neat leather jacket and her hair up in a ponytail. Natasha loves it when Maria ties her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. It gives the usually stiff commander an almost hipster charm. The taller women walks towards them, lips curl into a faint grin as she greets the red-haired agent, “Hey, sorry for kept you waiting.”

  “No worries, I’ll find ways for you to make it up.” Natasha smirks and stood up from her resting position. Damn it, her ankle hurts even more as the pressure applies.

  “And…this is my cue.” Clint smiles slyly at her and took his leave. Natasha stabs a death stare at his retreating form and turn back to look at the women standing in front of her, “You ready to go?” “Yeah” Maria starts walking and soon stops, looking at the woman falling behind. “What?” Natasha raises an eyebrow at the way Maria’s looking at her, as if the taller woman wants to say something, or is waiting for her to take a certain move. “You are limping.” She says, staring down at her right ankle, “your ankle must be killing you right now.” “I’m fine.” Natasha scoffs. To prove her point, she takes a few big steps forward, and has to bite back a hiss. “Come on,” Maria steps in front of her, back towards the red-haired assassin, “hop on.”

  Natasha’s eyes grow wide at her gesture, clearly offended, “I don’t need you to baby me.”

  Maria had already seen this coming: the Black Widow is never one to admit to her vulnerabilities. But the goal here is to get her feet off the ground so that this stubborn woman won’t further injure herself. So if that requires her to bullshit around the best espionage in SHIELD  she’ll do just that. “Who says anything about babying?” She says nonchalantly looking at the shorter woman over her shoulder, “Just thought it would be a fun thing to do, you know, like that scene in the movie we saw last time.”

  Natasha scorns at her not at all convincing excuse, but feels slightly touched by how much Maria’s willing to do to keep her away from pain. “You are such a sissy,” she mutters and reluctantly jumps onto her commanding officer’s back, “happy?” “Yep, all good” Maria secured her arms around Natasha’s knees and allow the woman to wrap her legs around her waist.

  “ You've watched too many chick flicks.” Natasha murmurs as she rests her head on Maria’s shoulder, tiredness from previous assignment is finally weighing on her. “I know, but I just love them, they always end on a happy note.” Maria smiles, sensing red locks falling from her shoulder and lightly brushing her neck. It’s almost near midnight, and the street is quiet. “Yeah…not like real life.” Natasha’s voice is slow and soothing, clouded with a thin layer of sleepiness. Deep down inside, Maria secretly wishes this moment could last forever: she’ll carry the beautiful woman back to their home, with all thoughts about alien invasions, blood, betrayal and death abandoned. This is nice, but like all those cheesy movies they watched, it’ll never become a reality. So she just puts it in a box, kicks the box to the deepest corner of her heart, and allows it to slowly collect dust and be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update! I'm under the impression that no one's reading this crap so I sorta forgot about it for a while. But I'm back, so, here's chapter 4, enjoy!

When they finally reach Maria’s place, Natasha’s already fast asleep on her back. Maria holds tide to the woman with her right hand and fishes out the keys with her left. After several attempts, she finally opens the door and quietly carries the sleeping agent into their bedroom.

The moment Maria put Natasha down on the comfy queen bed, emerald eyes snap open. Maria responds immediately and blocks the blow. “Shhh…Nat, it’s OK, it’s just Maria.” She whispers, holding her wrist a few seconds longer, then releases it when she’s sure the assassin knows who’s currently bending over her. 

Natasha drops her fist the moment her foggy brain realizes who’s on the receiving end of the assault. “God,” she murmurs, still drowsy from the comfortable sleep after being awake for 72 hours on mission, “One day I’m seriously gonna kill you like that.” 

“Nah, I can handle you easily enough.” Maria smirks when she meets the death stare from the woman still pinning under her body.

“Come here.” Natasha wraps her arm around Maria’s neck and pulls her into a kiss. She feels tender hands roaming her body, caressing every inch of her skin, leaving small trails of fire. Natasha sighs contently when she feels Maria’s hot breath gently brushing over the tip of her nose. This feels so strange for the notorious Black Widow. It feels so…normal. Natasha’s brain briefly whispers the idea as Maria kisses down her neck before turning into a pathetic puddle of pure bliss. Natasha Romanov used to enjoy rough sex, the ones that felt like a battlefield and makes her blood boil. But Maria’s lips are soft, her kissing gentle. Sometimes it feels as if she’s holding a piece of fine china when her hands roam the curves of Natasha’s luscious body. It makes the Russian’s head swoon, and her heart filled with all those tiny feelings she had long lost in all those years of violence and crime. Natasha hates feeling so vulnerable. The Black Widow is no delicate flower. But there’s always a little part of her, the 3-year-old girl with big, frightened eyes, that welcomes the care and warmth Maria Hill brings.

So she lets it happen, allowing herself to feel a little for the tall brunette. Because, why not? She’s finally stable for once, working for SHIELD and not too worried about her enemies. But Natasha Romanov has lived long enough to know how the universe would right its wrongs. She knows that things won’t last forever. One day someone’s gonna die, or someone’s gonna betray someone. It’s always like that: the gentle hands and loving words are just a delusion, like morphine, masking the pain that would inevitably come. 


End file.
